


On the edge of consciousness

by Astray



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Benvolio POV, I am so sorry, M/M, off-screen characters death, post-Act 3 scene 1, the other two are not named but here goes, this is sadder than I wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio alone remains, and floats in a limbo, between dreams and nightmares. Between sleep and wakefulness. Never at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the edge of consciousness

Days turned into nights, in an endless circle. He had lost count, for time seemed to move too fast for him to register the passing of seasons, and yet too slow in bringing him peace. A peace he wished he would find with time, and by time denied. A peace he had thought in his reach when they were still alive. When they held him and made him believe that bloodshed was not the only ruler of their wretched lives. And how wrong he had been.

Floating between dreams and wakefulness, he could almost touch them, memories taking a semblance of life. He knew, if he leaned forward a bit more, he would be able to reach them. And with them remain... But just as he did, the image changed. They were no longer on their shared beds but on the cold stone of the city's _piazza_.

Floating between nightmares and wakefulness, he tried to run – away from the pain. He tried to run – towards them. To stop them from fighting. To do what he could not have brought himself to do because he knew it was all in jest. Horror seized him anew, and yet, he could not wake up. Caught in memories, he saw their blood leave, their lives flying away with a last curse.

And on the edge of consciousness, Benvolio would have wept if slumber allowed it. Caught between two pasts that collided, leaving him with nothing but regrets. And the cold, smooth stones of the graves of the ones he loved. His mourning unnoticed and lost in the dark streets of Verona.

 


End file.
